Le Secret du Lennon
by Pinoulelapin
Summary: [One-Shot] Bob Lennon décide de rendre visite à son ami Fanta pour célébrer sa récente sortie de Youtube en sa compagnie, mais très vite un passé inconnu de tous va revenir le frapper lui et son ami avec de désastreuses conséquences à la clé.


Bob Lennon était assis sur un transat sur une belle plage de la Réunion en compagnie de son meilleur ami et confrère depuis près de 7 ans, Fanta.

Il buvait une boisson chimique japonaise au nom imprononçable et qui avait comme logo un toucan cancéreux et donc chauve tel un Gabriel.

L'Ex Youtuber à ses cotés tenait quand à lui un verre de champagne contenant toutefois de l'Ice Tea parfum Mangue et Camomille.

Ils trinquaient ensemble à son départ de la grande plateforme de vidéos en ligne et qui signifiait un retour en bon et dû forme à sa vie privée.

Le soleil était à son paroxysme et le temps était en leur faveur, tout pour passer une agréable journée ensemble, entre amis.

Écoutons alors ce qu'ils avaient à se dire ces deux gamers qui avaient croisé leur route sur un monde cubique.

 **Fanta** \- Ah mon cher *****, ça fait plaisir de passer du bon temps avec toi, loin des vidéos, rien que nous deux.

 **Bob** \- Tout est le plaisir est pour moi mon cher Fanta, et je te prierai de m'appeler par mon nom de scène car sinon la censure va vite briser les noisettes de nos lecteurs qui sont si impatients !

 **Fanta** \- C'est vrai mon cher Bob que t'as toujours réussi à garder ton identité secrète, moi même qui suis plus renfermé n'ait pas réussi à le faire.

 **Bob** \- En même temps mon cher Fanta, si mes fans découvraient mes noirs secrets, leur âme serait pourfendue à tout jamais !

 **Fanta** \- Tiens en parlant de secret, tu n'avais pas quelque chose à me dire aujourd'hui ?

 **Bob** \- Tout à fait, puisqu'en fait ton départ m'a fait réfléchir à certaines choses et j'ai décidé de sacrifier une partie de ma vie que tu ne connaissais pas pour pouvoir me concentrer pleinement à Youtube maintenant que j'ai entièrement les clés du paquebot et je vais devoir redoubler d'efforts pour le faire tourner !

 **Fanta** \- Et quelle est donc cette partie de ta vie que tu as sacrifié ?

 **Bob** \- Ma carrière de strip teaser au "Coca bongo" voyons !

Il éclata de rire à ce moment, laissant la simple conclusion que c'était une blague.

 **Bob** \- Non j'déconne bien sûr !

 **Fanta** \- T'as presque failli m'avoir sur ce coup là.

 **Bob** \- Non en vrai j'étais agent des services secrets français.

Le ton sérieux qu'il prit ne terminant cette phrase assurait son authenticité.

En face, on était bouche bée devant cette révélation de ouf guedin qui pourrait faire tourner le mojito.

 **Fanta** \- Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

 **Bob** \- Je sais, mais tout ça c'est du passé maintenant, et comme le secret du travail ne tient plus, du moins selon moi, je l'ai dit à ma femme, ma soeur, ma choupette, et maintenant à toi mon p'tit Fanta !

 **Fanta** \- Mais il n'y a pas de risques que des ennemis viennent s'en prendre à toi ou tes proches à cause de ça ?

 **Bob** \- Mais noooonnn ! ! Ça c'est que dans les films, on peut continuer à faire nos fifous sans s'inquiéter du reste, et ça ta femme te le dit souvent !

Avant de pouvoir réagir à cette dernière allusion, un énorme dentier géant tomba tel un pléonasme sur le chauve pour l'écraser violemment.

Le Pyrobarbare se leva en un coup de ressors avant de jeter son verre à la mer tout en criant de vive voix toute sa peine outragée.

 **Bob** \- PAS MON FANTAAAAAAAAAAAA ! ! !

Des petits ricanements vinrent d'un petit nuage en hauteur où se trouvait un duo de Youtubers Gamers nommés Laink et Terracid.

Ils avaient des tonneaux entiers de dentiers à leur dispositions, prêt à servir en cas de besoin.

 **Bob** \- Hof, ils ont l'air inoffensifs.

Il regarda quelques peux le bras de son ami, à moitié arraché, qui dépassait de sa tombe plutôt originale.

 **Bob** \- Ou pas en fait !

La fureur le gagnait et il lança un regard foudroyant vers ces deux abrutis qu'il suivait depuis longtemps.

 **Bob** \- Vous avez écrabouillé MON Fanta comme de la purée de grand mère, vous subirez donc mon feu fantasmagorique !

 **Laink** \- Oh regarde, il est presque en train de pleurer, le bébé !

 **Terracid** \- Pas étonnant qu'on ait jamais fait de game avec lui !

Ils se moquèrent de lui en sacrilège, ce qui ne passa pas la cour de Justice.

Le puissant mage concentra son énergie et déploya toutes les forces qu'il avait en lui pour leur décharger une seule et unique attaque vers eux !

Terra se prit une chouquette dans la gueule qu'il put déguster par la suite.

Bob n'avait plus de puissance et était à sec après ce tour qu'il aurait cru réussi.

Il se rappela alors qu'il y avait une différence en lui et son personnage qu'il s'était créé et il aurait vraiment aimé l'être pour le coup.

Il allait donc devoir la jouer plus fine et user de stratégies exemplaires pour venir à bout des deux fumiers.

 **Bob** \- Vous pouvez descendre de votre nuage !? J'ai un cadeau pour vous !

 **Laink** \- Il nous croit assez con pour faire ça !?

 **Terracid** \- Va plutôt chercher un monte escalier Stannah et viens nous voir toi !

Il avait usé de la seule technique que lui avait appris le métier qu'il venait tout juste de quitter.

Pas le choix, il allait devoir passer un coup de fils à un ami.

Il entra dans une cabine téléphonique juste à coté et regarda dans son répertoire pour voir quel numéro serait le plus opportun pour la situation présente. Il arrêta son doigt entre celui de Mahyar et celui d'une pute rencontré à Rennes pour tomber sur l'as de sa manche qu'il s'empressa d'appeler.

 **Bob** \- Hey Nick mon ami, écoute j'espère ne pas te déranger mais j'aurais besoin que tu me files un coup de main pour me débarrasser de deux zigotos qui ont transformés mon p'tit Fanta en crêpe si ça te dérange pas !?

 **Nick** \- Non c'est bon, je serai là avec mon équipe dans 5 secondes.

Il raccrocha et en effet, à peine sorti de la cabine, que voilà déjà qu'une sorte de gros porte avion volant s'arrêta juste au dessus de l'île.

Un vaisseau bien plus petit arriva à son tour et se posa sur le sol pour dévoiler un sosie de David Hasselhoff et un chanteur célèbre répondant au nom de Gilbert Montagné...

 **Gilbert** \- Présent !

Je... Wait ! What !?

 **Gilbert** \- Oups pardon je croyais qu'on faisait l'appel, tu peux continuer la description !

Donc je disais, ces trois personnage se réunirent pour une discutions de crise.

De leur nuage, les deux méchants discutaient aussi en scred, fomentant surement quelque chose de vile et de pas beau.

 **Nick** \- Je te présente le meilleur gars de mon unité, même si il n'est pas à moi techniquement parlant, amis j'ai son droit de garde 1 jour sur 7.

 **Gilbert** \- Salut, tu veux me follow sur twitter !?

 **Bob** \- Très bien !

Le Lennon prit l'aveugle par ses bras et l'orienta vers sa cible.

 **Bob** \- CHARGEEEEEEZZZZZZZ ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Il le lança de toute ses forces vers les dangereux farceurs qui se prient une tonne de bonne humeur en pleine face.

Une explosion s'en suivit et on donnait peu cher de leur vie à présent.

En tout cas c'était une victoire du gai luron en rouge qui se tourna vers son ami de noir vêtu pour la fêter avec lui.

 **Bob** \- Je t'en dois une mon p'tit Nick sur ce coup là !

 **Nick** \- Je pourrais peut être joindre la place qui est libre maintenant à tes cotés depuis le départ de l'autre.

 **Bob** \- Ouais pourquoi pas, et moi je pourrais rejoindre ton équipe de la mort juste pour la déconne !

 **Nick** \- Faisons comme ça.

Une nouvelle alliance s'était créée, aussi surprenant soit elle.

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard dans la Loire, le vent soufflait à fond diesel dans les rues d'habitude paisibles de Nantes.

Un camion militaire tentait d'échapper au sort de ses camarades qui n'étaient plus de ce monde mais se prit une roquette magique qui le fit chavirer d'un coup sec pour se retrouver en position tortue triste, ne laissant que le chauffeur encore en vie pour pouvoir s'extirper de la carcasse.

Malheureusement pour lui, un gros Deagle toucha très vite son front pour l'attoucher sans consentement prérequis.

Une voix forte et puissante s'adressa à lui, tel un Dieu à sa création.

 **Bob** \- Vile vermine ! Qu'as tu à dire pour ta défense !?

 **Chauffeur** \- Nous savons quelle est ta véritable identité.

 **Bob** \- Je ne te crois pas vaurien !

 **Chauffeur** \- Hé bien tu le devrais Lucien Fougère.

Ce nom qui le foudroya sur place, c'était bien le sien.

Pourtant il était très prudent à ce sujet là et une question le taraudait et parvint à sortir après plusieurs secondes d'hésitation.

 **Bob** \- Comment connaissez vous ce détail !?

 **Chauffeur** \- Tu pourras remercier Thomas et Damien pour ça, ou plutôt devrais je dire Laink et Terracid.

Un tir survint après la révélation qui choqua celui qui croyait avoir bien fait le travail auparavant.

Le sang éclaboussa le symbole sur le camion qui n'était qu'un crane blanc avec deux M16 formant une croix et le mot "Deux" écrit par dessus.

L'agent rougeoyant était en train de se mordre les lèvres quand finalement son Boss arriva pour constater de son ménage.

Il était fier du travail bien fait et ne pensait plus qu'à une chose maintenant.

 **Nick** \- Maintenant que ça c'est fait, on se fait du Far Cry 5 ?

Son subordonné et ami se retourna pour lui faire face avec son sourire habituel, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

 **Bob** \- Bien sûr ! Mais pas trop longtemps car après il faut que je finisse de tout préparer pour la première vidéo de la Saison 5 d'Aventures avec moi en tant qu'MJ qu'on filme demain !

Le fanât de cigare approuva de la tête et ils partirent, main dans la main, devant les citoyens médusés présents sur la scène.

Deux choses étaient claires sur le coup :

* Le Wankil Studio était toujours là, ce que notre pyromane préféré aurait dû remarqué en voyant que les vidéos continuaient à être publiés sur leur chaînes, et en plus ils connaissaient son secret et allaient surement le lui faire payer.

* Mais surtout... Un corbeau avait chié sur sa veste et ça c'était mé-mé-mé-métal !

* * *

A Suivre ?


End file.
